


Yusei Fudo Created Yugioh Zexal

by ShadowKingLegette



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Canon Era, Creation, Gen, Time Travel, Timeline Theory, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5DS Theory, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKingLegette/pseuds/ShadowKingLegette
Summary: My theory on why and how Yugioh Zexal was created.





	Yusei Fudo Created Yugioh Zexal

What if Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal was created by Yusei Fudo? I have no concrete evidence to support this Theory but I do have some reasons why I think this.

The first reason is the Meklord Emperor Genocide.

The second reason is Yuma Tsukumo.

The third reason reason is the lack of Synchro Monsters in Zexal.

The fourth reason is there are characters in Zexal who are similar to those in Yugioh the original series.

The fifth reason is that XYZ Monster cards are black while Synchro monsters are White.

 

Oh I know what you're thinking. "You're just listing random things without an explanation" and yeah you're right. I don't know too much about Yugioh 5DS or Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal but I do know that in Yugioh 5DS death and destruction always loomed over the heads of those from that era. It was like no matter what you try to do to change the future things will always end up with something bad happening in the end. Regardless of if you're the main character or not. However in Yugioh Zexal things are the total opposite. Things will always work out in the end. Even death was a joke to the point where characters who died at one point in the story was brought back later on. Weird that these two series were like the total opposite of one another. Like yin and yang. Even their extra Deck cards are the opposite color. Synchro equals White an XYZ is black. But this is just me spouting what most people already know about the two so I'll just move on with my next line of thinking.

Yusei creating Yugioh Zexal. How would that be possible? Well if you have the power of the Crimson Dragon at your disposal then its not really impossible is it? Goodwin at one point or another I believe boasted to be able to create and destroy a new world using both the powers of the wicked gods and the Crimson Dragon. Please don't chew my head off if I'm wrong with what I just said. So the Crimson Dragon in my opinion should be able to create a different era entirely different from 5DS. My theory is that Yusei, even though he was able to prevent the meklord genocide that would come in the future, ran into another problem or a different disaster which would cause the destruction of the world due to Ener-D falling off again or becoming unstable. After all 5DS has been known for dark futures. However with this problem our protagonists couldn't find a solution to deal with whatever would go wrong this time. So left with no other choice our synchron turbo duelist had no choice but to get rid of Energy-D entirely and make sure it no longer poses a threat to the world. He uses the power of the Crimson Dragon along with his friends or whatever and creates a new era where Energy-D no longer exists and Synchro monsters we're never used or heard of. Thus Zexal was born. But Yusei had to make sure that the Zexal era wouldn't go through dark days like the 5Ds era. So he created being like Astral to protect the world from malicious threats like the Barians or Don Thousand. Not only that if you think about it just think about what card Yuma uses mainly. His number 39 utopia. Or in the Japanese number 39 king of wishes hope. Which is what Yusei was always trying to do or preach in Yugioh 5DS. He was always satellite's hope or shooting star as I like to call him LOL. Because Yusei wished for a better future for satellite and New Domino City. I Wish Upon a shooting star. Okay enough with the jokes.

I know this next part might not make sense but it makes a little sense to me. In my opinion Yuma represents Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei together as one. 

Yugi because the whole him and Astral going Zexal thing which reminds me of how Yugi allows Atem to take over for him or whatever along with the emperor's key reminding us of the millennium puzzle. He also had his own kuriboh.

Jaden because he was always ready to duel and have fun regardless of who he is facing and what the odds were against him. He also often attacks without thinking first or in other words charging blindly without fear or hesitation. Like Jaden.

Yusei because he was hope or a beacon to his friends and many others in Heartland City. In other words he was hope like Yusei. Not to mention all the Utopia variations just like the Stardust Dragon with its many variations.

I think Bonds Beyond Time had a hand in how Yusei decided to create the Zexal era. I may or may not be wrong but you got to admit it if you think about it. This makes sense in a way.


End file.
